New York Islanders vs. St. Louis Blues Fantasy Crossover Edition
Notes *Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s Coach (NY Islanders) *Eddward "Double-D" Marion Players (NY Islanders) #10 Timmy Turner (center) #2 Bubbles Utonium (left wing) #16 Rudy "Right Wing" Tabootie (right wing) #23 Jimmy Neutron (defenseman) #21 Bart Simpson (defenseman) #32 Eddy Skipper (goalie) #27 Bloo (goalie) #22 Carl Wheezer (goalie) #17 Ed "Lumpy" Monobrow (left wing) #48 Snap "The Quick" White (center) #5 Buttercup Utonium (right wing) #32 Mac (left wing) #27 Sandy Cheeks (defenseman) #1 Squidward Tentacles (right wing) #62 Blossom Utonium: (defenseman) #76 Eduardo (goalie) #20 Sheen Estevez (goalie) #16 Penny Sanchez (right wing) #49 Lisa Simpson (center) #3 Chicken (left wing) #11 Dexter (human sized) (defenseman) #25 Spongebob Squarepants (right wing) #24 Patrick Star (goalie) #34 Kevin (defenseman) #47 Nazz (center) #33 Rolf (left wing) #4 Sarah (defenseman) #6 Jimmy (goalie) #24 Jonny 2X4 (right wing) #17 Trixie Tang (right wing) #42 Danny Fenton (center) #51 Ron Stoppable (right wing) #14 Kim Possible (left wing) Coach (St. Louis Blues) *Garner Rexton Players (St. Louis Blues) #20 Imaginary Gary (center) #24 Marie Kanker (left wing) #17 Denzel Crocker (right wing) #16 Vicky The Evil Babysitter (defenseman) #19 Princess Morbucks (defenseman) #23 Francisco "Francis" Bull-E # 25 Professor Finbarr Calamitous (goalie) # 10 Nega-Chin (goalie) # 27 Lee Kanker (right wing) # 26 May Kanker (center) # 22 Mojo Jojo (right wing) # 29 Jimbo (defenseman) # 2 Boomer (left wing) # 30 Kearney (goalie) # 45 Terrence (defenseman) # 47 Sid Phillips (defenseman) # 40 Sedusa (right wing) # 5 Brick (right wing) # 8 Butch (center) # 31 Mitch The Bully (defenseman) # 32 Nelson Muntz (left wing) #44 Sheldon J. Plankton (left wing) #46 Dash (defensemen) Notes * Plot *Eddward "Double-D" Marion became the youngest coach in NHL history by coaching the New York Islanders. All of the fresh new players were extremely pumped up for their very first game hosting the St. Louis Blues, coached by the very evil Garner Rexton, who vowed revenge on Edd for something that Edd would never do. Despite Eddy grumbling about wanting to be on the New York Rangers, all of the debuting players on both teams played a heck of a hockey game. The NY Islanders won the Opening Faceoff (Opening Day) in a shootout, scored by Bubbles. Quotes Quote 1 *(Wiki-Special opens with the New York Islanders' bus parking right in front of the crowded Barclays Center players' entrance with the crowd cheering) *Edd: Well my ladies and gentlemen, here we are! *Rolf: This noise disturbs Rolf! WHY MUST WE GO TO A PLACE WHERE THE PEACE IS NOT KEPT?! *Kevin: Geez, Rolf. It's a sports arena. Get a grip! *Edd: Let's all get our game in gear and head inside the Barclays Center. *Mac: You mean the players' entrance?! *Edd: *smiles* * *crowd cheers as they see them walk into the Barclays Center* *(scene cuts into the NY Islanders' locker room before the game) *Timmy: Thank you so much for getting all of us into playing for the NHL,Coach, Eddward. *Edd: It's my very pleasure Timmy, I was never keen on sports, but thanks to much training from my recruiter and putting dedication within myself, I am now the youngest coach ever in the NHL. *Bart: Yeah, and you better watch out for that snob of a coach, Garner Rexton. *Buttercup: Yeah, that ignorant and greedy man had made our enemies play against us. Where's Garner's sense of humor?! *Rudy: I don't think he has any, Buttercup. *Bubbles: He's a big stinker! He said that we'll lose, and the color of my dress would be the flag of all failures! And I thought the color blue brought joy to everyone like the sky on days when the sun shines *cries* *Timmy: *gently rubs Bubbles' back* There, there, Bubble-Biscuit. Don't let his words tell you such nonsense and Rexton is just a snarling creep of a man. *Lisa: Timmy's right, Bubbles. Just be happy that you're with us on the New York Islanders. *Timmy: Yeah, the NY Islanders had been my favorite team throughout my entire life. I can't wait for my parents cheer me on even though my father is a New York Rangers fan. *Eddy: *laughing* You've gotta be kidding me! New York Rangers?! Sounds more like the police patrol of the state than a hockey team! HAH! The NY Rangers and even this team are too cheap! *Ed: Like dollar stores? *Eddy: Shut up, Ed. *Kevin: Aw, c'mon Dorky, suck it up! Your $12 million salary for this year is way much more than you make scamming us for just one lousy quarter! *Eddy: Who cares?! If I was on the Los Angeles Kings, I would be making double the salary with Anze Kopitar rather than this quack of a team! *Ed: My dad has a shovel! *Lisa: Oh, brother! *(Scene cuts inside the arena, then the NY Islanders announcers booth) *Sam Rosen (MSG): Hello everyone and welcome to New York Islanders Hockey on MSG, I'm Sam Rosen alongside Bob Miller inside the Krusty Burger broadcast booth here inside the Barclays Center and this year Bob, history's being made in the NHL tonight. Eddward "Double-D" Marion has become THE youngest coach in the NHL. *Bob Miller (MSG) You got that right, Sam. The kid's only 12 years old and he knows a lot about the sport, and his incredible-talented youngsters had been all over the other teams in the NHL Preseason, scoring goals and beating them by either 2 or 3 goals. Not at all bad for these young kids. *Sam Rosen (MSG): And like Eddward Marion, these are also the youngest players in NHL History, these players will get it on as soon as we head back to the Barclays Center. Intros, National Anthem, puck drop, up next as we return to MSG's Live Coverage of Opening Faceoff 2014. Category:Browse Quote 2 *(On the Islanders' bench after the St. Louis Blues were introduced with the crowd booing the Blues loudly) *Bubbles: I hope the crowd will be cheering my name when I'm introduced! *giggles* *Timmy: Me too, Bubbles. I feel just the same as you. *Rudy: I can't wait for my crowd reaction, too. *Buttercup: I'm pumped up to kick some butt on the ice! *Snap: But you don't kick in hockey, Buttercup--! *Penny: No Snap, what she meant by that was help us protect the Blues' scoring zone. *Jackie Evancho: But Buttercup, Coach Eddward said you don't play until the 2nd period. *Buttercup: Hmph! *Jackie: You know Eddward, you really have an intellegent mind to sports and with the help of both your recruiter and your knowledge, you have brought all of us to the NHL. And I love being your assistant doing the lineup cards. *Eddward: Why, Jackie...that means so much.*kisses Jackie* *Eddy (muttering): Stupid lovebirds. *Sarah: You ready to trap some pucks, Jimmy?! *Jimmy: I'll make them sorry when they're crying they lost or my name isn't Jimmy! *Islanders P.A Announcer: And now, here's the starting lineup for your 2014-2015 New York Islanders!!!! *crowd cheers loudly* We begin with the new coach of the Islanders, Eddward "Double-D" Marion!!!!! *crowd cheers loudly* Now here are today's starters! At left wing, #2, Bubbles Utonium! *crowd cheers loudly* *Bubbles: *giggles* *Islanders P.A Announcer: At center, #10, Timmy Turner! *crowd cheers loudly* *Timmy: And my name never gets old! *Islanders P.A Announcer: At right wing, #16, Rudy Tabootie! *crowd cheers loudly* *Rudy: Man, my heart's now felt here. *Islanders P.A Announcer: At defense, #4, Sarah, and #23, Jimmy Neutron!!!! *crowd cheers loudly* *Sarah: I'm introduced!!!! I'm introduced!!!! *Jimmy Neutron: Me too, Sarah, I couldn't've been any more excited than this in my entire life! *Islanders P.A Announcer: And today's starting goalie, #6 Jimmy!!!! *crowd cheers loudly* *Jimmy: I had no idea I'd have this many fans! My cheeks are cramping! I'm so awesome! *tears up in excitement* Quote 3 *(In the St. Louis Blues bench) *Garner Rexton: All right, team. This is the moment all of us have been waitng for. We are going to beat the New York Islanders and embarrass them in front of their home fans including Double-D, the incompident fool! *Crocker: I thought Timmy Turner was the one who would be coaching the New York Islanders! After all, he could've become a coach with the help of his...FAIRY GODPARENTS (in unison has a spaz attack) *Princess Morbucks: I HATE the NY Islanders! Lisa Simpson that good for nothing brat who beat me in the F1 cup isn't going to beat me this time and I hope she leaves the game on a fu--*bleep*--ing stretcher tonight! *Lee: I agree with you, Morbucks! Lisa Simpson ain't nothin' but a whining know-it-all baby and Trixie Tang somehow (in mocking voice) turned extremely nice to Timmy. *Marie: That's because she's on his team, stupid. *Lee: Forget it. *Nelson: Hey Coach Rexton, do we get to stand on our rivals beaten butts as we hold the trophy after we win? *Garner: No. *Nelson: Then can we hit them with our hockey sticks to make them game easier? *Garner: No! *Nelson: What about leaking embarassing secrets about them on public TV? *Garner: Ah, for crying out loud, no! You were paid to to do as you're told, NOT TO ASK QUESTIONS!!!! *Imaginary Gary: Excuse me, Mr. Rexton? *Garner: What, Gary?! Why you must interrupt me?! *Imaginary Gary (rude remarks about Bubbles): *Garner: That's because that's because Timmy is a lowlife buck-toothed beaver-boy! *(Scene cuts to NY Islanders bench) *Timmy: You know Bubbles, I really miss my parents very much. They even let us date for 6 months now. *Bubbles: I know how you feel, Timmy. I miss The Professor, The Mayor, Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane. The Professor may only be my legal guardian, but the rest like so many of my friends here, they even love and care for me, too! *giggles* *Timmy: And I remember like it was just yesterday..... *Timmy dreams* *(Scene transitions to the Dimmsdale, California airport when Timmy was having his boarding pass checked with his bittersweet felt parents) *Timmy: Here's my boarding pass, Sir. I will be boarding the flight to Uniondale, NY. *Mr. Turner (with a tissue in his hand): Timmy, Why must you leave us at such a young age?! YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO GO ALONE! *blows his nose* *Timmy: But Dad, I'm independent now. I promise I will visit you and mom when I go on the road to battle the Los Angeles Kings, the Anaheim Ducks, and the San Jose Sharks during the regular season. *Mrs. Turner (in a crying way): Timmy.... *sad gasps* YOU SOUND SO ADULT! *sad gasps* YOU'VE GROWN UP SO FAST! *cries* *Flight Attendant: Here you go, Mr. Turner. You're all set. *Timmy: Ah! Thank you so much, Sir. *Mr. Turner (with tears in his eyes, waving a tissue): Bye, Timmy!!!! *Mrs. Turner: Don't forget to brush your teeth! *Mr. Turner: Or wear clean underwear! *Mrs. Turner: And make sure Bubbles gets her teeth brushed too and eats plenty of spinach in order to keep herself healthy! *Mr. Turner: And tell her that we love her! *Timmy: Don't you worry, mom and pop, You both know I never forget about my girl and her health. I always take good care of her. *in his mind* but I would feed her something healthy that ISN'T spinach. *Mrs. Turner: And mostly, don't forget to call us! *Mr. Turner: And we promise we'll watch you on T.V! *Mrs. Turner: And make sure Cosmo behaves himself and that Wanda will be watching over him so he doesn't do anything stupid that could hurt himself or get you into death-defying danger and also tell them we'll take good care of Poof for them. *Timmy: I won't forget, Mom. Love you guys! Bye! *walks through the door into the walkway that leads to the plane* *Mr. and Mrs. Turner: BYE TIMMY!!!!! *cries* *Mr. Turner's* cellphone vibrates, Mr. Turner reads on the text message "Going to NY Islanders Opening Faceoff 2014. We accidentally bought 4 tickets would you like to join us for the game?"* *Mr. Turner: DINKLEBERG!!!! *scene transitions back to the Barclays Center* *Bubbles: The Professor and Ms. Keane (engaged to the Professor) felt the same with me and my sisters, but they did tell me to tell you that they love you for loving me. *Timmy: *hugs Bubbles, Bubbles kisses him on the cheek, and Timmy blushes* Good luck at that left wing, sweets. *Bubbles: You, too my little Timmy bear. *giggles* *Islanders P.A Announcer: And now, taking it to the ice, your 2014-2015 NEW YORK ISLANDERS!!!!! *crowd cheers loudly* *(Islanders get on the ice and skate on the blue line) *Islanders P.A Announcer: And now taking it to the ice, the St. Louis Blues. *crowd boos loudly as the Blues get on the ice and skate on the opposite blue line* Category:Browse Quote 4 * Trivia *The game time of this game was a 4:00 game. *Jackie Evancho is Edd's girlfriend in the wiki-special legacy. *In this wiki-special legacy, Sam Rosen and Bob Miller (television) and Gary Cohen (radio broadcast) will be the commentators for the NY Islanders. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse